Folie à deux
by Rem's G. Orange
Summary: Basé sur "Jalousie" de Titipo : la réapparition du Prof. (Mathieu/Prof)


Eh bien... bonsoir. Alors, c'est la première fois que je poste ici (enfin, dans cette section là) j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir~ Donc, cet os est basé sur la fanfiction "Jalousie" de Titipo. Merci encore à elle et j'espère que, bordel, je n'ai rien gâché ! Pour vous dire, ça fais un mois que je suis sur cet os et, c'est peut-être à force de le lire et le relire, mais je le trouve pas top. J'suis assez déçu en fait mais bon, à vous de voir ! Ah oui et comme j'ai pas de beta, bah ce texte n'est pas corrigé. Sinon, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Folie à deux.**

Un éventail de lumière se dessina sur le sol de cette chambre baignée par l'obscurité. D'un pas silencieux l'homme au nœud papillon noir et blanc, s'avança au sein de la pièce jusqu'à buter, à ses gardes, contre le lit de son créateur. S'asseyant délicatement aux côtés d'un corps endormi, il ne fit aucun bruit, ne voulait déranger la sérénité de Mathieu. Son cœur se serra douloureusement au creux de sa poitrine lorsqu'il constata une tristesse, trop pesante, sur le visage de ce-dernier.

Traçant, de son pouce, le trajet chatoyant d'une larme égarée, il fini par l'effacer du bout de ses doigts. Si Mathieu pouvait se vanter, devant le patron, d'avoir assez d'humanité en lui afin de posséder un cœur pour pleurer, jamais il n'avait cédé aux avances de la douce désolation, devant ses personnalités. Préférant s'isoler, que de dévoiler ses faiblesses. Cela n'était pas une question de fierté mal placée mais, Mathieu était leur créateur, il se devait de garder cette place « dominante » au sein du groupe, sans quoi le respect n'en serait que trop absent.

Sa main caressait ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Quand à son regard, il s'égarait sur les traits tourmentés, bien que paisibles, de ce visage assoupis.

Cueillant une seconde perle, nichée à la pointe de ses longs cils, le Prof en profita pour laisser glisser ses iris azures sur la bouche rougit, légèrement entrouverte, du youtubeur. Durant de longues heures à éprouver la moindre parcelle de sentiments les plus profonds de son créateur, le scientifique, trop faible se disait-il, avait fini par céder à ses appels incessants.

A présent, il était là.

Assis sur un lit à contempler, en quelque sorte, l'homme de sa vie. Pour ainsi dire, c'est ce qu'il représentait pour la moindre de ses personnalités. Il était un père, un frère, un ami...

Les joues chaudes du Professeur s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il constata que, pour lui, le châtain était bien plus que tout cela.

Un amant, peut-être.

Il finit par se pencher lentement, hésitant, vers cette bouche détestable... ou diablement désirable.

Mais se recula aussitôt, alors qu'il aperçut les paupières papillonnantes du Stéphanois, émergeant de son profond sommeil.

« P-Prof ? demanda Mathieu, la voix engourdie. C'est bien toi ?

-Mathieu, je...

-Mais, qu'est ce que tu... comment... tenta t-il d'interroger en se redressant et prenant maladroitement dans ses bras sa personnalité tant espérée.

-J'ai tout ressenti... j'étais là, à l'intérieure... » déclara faiblement le scientifique, tout en apposant timidement sa main sur le torse brûlant du youtubeur. Là, où battait son cœur.

« Nous sommes toi... tes sentiments, nous les ressentons tous. Selon l'intensité de cette émotion, elle nous opprime plus ou moins, car elles nous sont décuplées... Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi, c'est une science qui me dépasse complètement... avoua l'homme au nœud papillon, presque honteux. Lorsque tu m'as appelé, j'ai été terrassé par tant de... puis, j'ai compris que cela était vital pour toi... murmura le scientifique, hésitant. Alors, je suis venu... »

Une énième larme galopa sur la joue du jeune homme, suivit de ses sœurs. Mathieu ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, il se contenta de venir cueillir un doux baiser sur les lèvres rougis de sa personnalité. Cette dernière, envahie par une vague de sentiments confus mais captivant, se laissa aller contre cette bouche ardente, quelque peu salée par les larmes. Tiraillé par un désir brûlant, une peur inconditionnelle, un amour sans bornes, une aversion naissante, une joie démesurée ou bien encore une profonde tristesse, le Prof ne pouvait garder le fils de ses propres ressentis. Passant une main sur la nuque moite du nouveau Parisien, il pressa leur deux corps, un peu plus encore.

Unis par les lèvres, ne faisant plus qu'un par leurs émotions.

Quand ils se séparèrent, par manque évident d'oxygène, le Prof pu lire aux fond des pupilles, bien qu'embuées par le désir, une colère folle qu'il ne connaissait de son créateur. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à ce dernier pour l'exprimer.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Mais évidemment que ça m'était vital ! s'indigna Mathieu. Pourquoi t'es parti ?! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai remplacé ta putain d'rubrique que tu devais te sentir obliger de t'casser comme ça, sans rien dire ! J'me suis fait un sang d'encre... mais j'me suis dis que tu avais fais ton choix...

Toi, Wifi et la troupe de guignol... vous m'avez tous abandonné...

Vous êtes ma seule famille bande de cons, vous m'êtes forcément indispensables... » dit-il, sa voix allant, malgré tout, decrescendo.

Il ferma les yeux, posa délicatement son front sur l'épaule habillé de blanc, puis soupira légèrement, contre la peau du scientifique, ne manquant pas de le faire frissonner. Agrippant cette blouse comme si sa vie en dépendait... mais plutôt _parce que_ sa vie en dépendait, il déposa un chaste baiser sur la gorge embrasée de l'homme au nœud papillon.

« Si toi, tu es là parce que... tu sais... pourquoi les autres... ? interrogea maladroitement Mathieu, après quelques minutes d'un doux silence apaisant.

-Eh bien, commença t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son créateur, nous avons appris à enfermer cette part de toi-même, à refouler tes sentiments. Nous ne pouvions pas être « nous-mêmes », avec tes états d'âme. Comme le Hippie, ne pourrait pas être lui s'il épongeait la moindre émotion du Patron, par exemple. Cela n'a pas été évident, dans le sens que... eh bien nous sommes toi...

Le Geek, lui, a encore beaucoup de mal à tout discerner... c'est pour cela qu'il est si... »

Le Stéphanois resserra ses bras autour du corps fin de son homologue. Son parfum menthe poivré emplissait certain de ses sens. Bien que portant tous le même parfum, l'odeur était différente sur chacune des personnalités. Si sur lui, il le trouvait fade, Mathieu ne pouvait que l'apprécier porté par le scientifique. Doux, chaud et enivrant.

« On devrait aller les chercher, proposa l'homme de science, les yeux clos.

-Je n'en sais rien, déclara t-il. Ils sont partit, ils devaient avoir une bonne une raison pour ...

-Pour rien du tout ! coupa le Prof en s'éloignant de son vis-à-vis. Mathieu, tu as besoin d'eux tout comme ils ont besoins de toi ! Alors, allons les chercher, je t'en prie... »

L'homme aux yeux bleus soupira, tout en baissant la tête. Il avait raison. Il avait besoin d'eux. Aussi barge, timbré et insupportable qu'était cette bande de personnalités farfelues, elle était sa famille...

« T'as raison ! Allons les chercher ! » s'exclama t-il en déguerpissant de sa chambre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Oui, sa seule et unique famille.


End file.
